


The March cat

by Pole



Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pole/pseuds/Pole
Summary: He is going to take a step, only swinging his foot in the air. Because of the back, cars flutter with rare glare, someone signals, someone yells, and someone completely ignores the guy on the bridge that is about to fly down. Does he want this? Definitely yes. Does it make sense to stay here? Not yet.





	The March cat

He is going to take a step, only swinging his foot in the air. Because of the back, cars flutter with rare glare, someone signals, someone yells, and someone completely ignores the guy on the bridge that is about to fly down. Does he want this? Definitely yes. Does it make sense to stay here? Not yet.

" _And won't, probably_ ," he says to himself, but laughs out loud, exposing the gums and, it seems, lighting up a new star in the sky.  
  
After a few minutes, maybe ten or twenty, the guy is no longer standing. He holds tightly to the hedge and chattering with his feet over the water, singing in a whisper of the song.

The first. The second. He so easily becomes in his soul that life is about to end, and suffering, and all that he hated from the soul, will perish in this dark river belt. As if there was never any Youngjae, no songs, no life.

The boy smiles as he probably never smiled. No one will get him, no one will touch. No one will say that...  
  
«You so do not want to live»

They crept softly and insolently, thinks Choi, but the voice of the interlocutor is pleasant and the eyes are kind.

«And for what? » Boy surprises. He laughs again, and the guy beside he smiles warm, like a March cat. Youngjae involuntarily want to pat the dark curls, and then treat milk.  
  
Lips suddenly contract and memories pour into his head, and he can’t stop it. Here he is holding the beloved cat. The cat is naughty, unbearable, but affectionate and terribly loved. And then _bam!_ And they take the last.  
  
"You're crying, God, stop it."  Jae twitches when someone hug him from the back, and later wipe away the tears with his hands that can be shown in the museum. Choi is happy as never, although a person beside, and he doesn't like people and doesn't particularly like himself. But everything is as wonderful as in a fairy tale. Even life in the head becomes longer. Maybe don't need to jump?   
  
"Let's go home." is heard from behind, and the boy does not understand, because he does not have a home. He blinks so naive, surprised and somehow unintentionally crosses a fence. That guy above is slightly and beautiful, damn, like a prince. And Jae want to obey, and hug, and then don't let go at all.  
  
The cat holds the hand tightly, hums the melody, then Choi says:  
  
 «You are beautiful»

And in return, it's so nice:

«Just Im Jaebum.»


End file.
